


Batman v. Superman

by kristengeazy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Batman vs. Superman, Derek is Superman, F/M, I haven't actually seen it tho sorry, M/M, Stiles/Derek bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristengeazy/pseuds/kristengeazy
Summary: It's no secret that Stiles likes Batman.It *is* a secret that Derek is Superman.





	Batman v. Superman

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first actual fic so if you could just give me chance, it'd be much appreciated. I know it's short but I'm just getting started so they'll get longer as I keep writing. Please please please leave a comment or a kudos if you enjoy it or tell me how I can improve, it would mean the world to me! Thank you!

It was no secret that Stiles liked Batman.

So, of course, it was expected that when _Batman vs. Superman_ came into theaters, Stiles would be there at the midnight premiere rooting Batman on until the end.

And hey, Erica would always be by his side when it came to the Gotham City hero and wherever Erica went, Boyd followed. Plus, of course Scott has to be there to aid Stiles through this life-changing experience and wherever Scott went, Isaac followed so why not just make it a pack night?

After stocking up on popcorn, soda, and sweets and finding the perfect seats in the middle of the theater, they were ready to laugh, cry, and be engulfed into the fictional world of Batman and Superman.

Soon into the movie however, one pack member was really getting on Stiles nerves.

“Superman totally would’ve won that fight.” “Are you kidding me? Superman’s not that dumb. Clearly, he would’ve figured that out sooner.” “This movie is so unrealistic it’s not even funny.”

“Derek! If you don’t shut the hell up, I will personally kick you out of this theater.” Stiles finally broke and whisper-shouted at Derek. “What’s your problem anyway? I didn’t realize you were such a Superman fan.”

“You could say we have a lot in common, he’s highly misunderstood”

“Sure. Just watch the movie.”

After the movie ended, they decided to go out for pizza at a new place in town to discuss the movie, fan theories, mistakes, etc. Nobody expected the war that was to come.

 

* * *

 

“Derek, you literally haven’t shown any interest in comics, like, ever so you have no right to be criticizing them now.”

“I’ve always been interested, I’ve just never seen the movies so I’ve never had anything to criticize.”

“Please, you’re just doing this to get on my nerves because you know I’m in love with Batman. He’s clearly the superior force.”

“Have you not learned anything tonight? Superman is just as good, he helps people, how can you not be good at that?”

“I’m not saying he’s not good, just not _as_ good.”

“Guys.” Isaac finally cut in. Thank god it was Isaac too, had it been anyone else their head would’ve been ripped off. “Can we just enjoy the pizza? You can argue later?”

 _Sigh_. “This isn’t over.” Stiles glared at Derek. Derek snorted with disbelief. Stiles just glared harder.

 

* * *

 

The second time Stiles and Derek fight over Batman and Superman is when Derek discovers the TV series, _Supergirl_. Of course, Derek wants to watch it.

They make it a pack show and binge the entire first 2 seasons on Netflix.

 “Batman would’ve done that better.” “Can Superman be any less considerate of his cousin, he literally just met her and now he wants to leave again?” “Oh my god, Batman would’ve done that without as much damage.”

“Stiles!”

“Doesn’t feel too good, does it?” Stiles smugly retorts. Derek huffs and returns to watching the show.

Derek picks apart every single scene and notes how _‘Superman would’ve done that much smoother’_ and _‘Family means everything to Superman, he would’ve stayed had Kara just asked him to.’_

“Derek, you seem more obsessive than even Stiles. You do realize he’s not real, right? He technically wouldn’t have done anything.” Erica hesitantly approached Derek.

“Right. Right, I know that. I just feel like he deserves better.”

“Okay.”

 

* * *

 

Stiles decides it’s time to confront Derek.

So, while walking up to his loft, he’s not paying any attention, just playing through possible conversations in his head. This is precisely why he doesn’t notice anyone sneaking up behind him and grabbing him until it’s too late.

Mystery Man can fly. Oh my god, Stiles is flying.

Wait, there’s something flying at them.

Stiles is being dropped. WAIT. WHAT. 

Oh, cool, it’s Superman coming to save him. Wait, it’s Superman coming to save him!

No, that’s Derek… in a Superman costume…flying. SuperDerek grabs Stiles out of the sky and flies him to the ground.

“Derek…. Superman…Derek. Superman. Derek. Supe-“

“Stiles, I know you’re confused. Hang tight while I catch this guy.” Derek quickly grabs Stiles one more time and without thinking, kisses him. He then takes off in pursuit of Mystery Man.

“Derek just kissed me. _Shit._ I’m fucking gay for Derek. _Holy shit._ Derek is Superman. _Holy. Fucking. Shit_.”


End file.
